2484
January * 11: Anti Unionists break into a District of Kurdistan Tank depot and steal dozens of Kaiser Tanks * 17: The committee for the downturn of '82 in the Skywing Covenant publishes its findings * 22: Black Sun Pirates led by Gustaf Knopf raid an FSR Supply convoy that was heading to Wennago and captures all the cargo, estimated to be of 60 trillion Rarchs of value, the greatest haul of all time. February * 12: "''Viserejgradha" ''A propaganda war film set in the Wubbel war comes out in Adairin Holodecks. * 18: Balreg Arkasi is elected Kal Nedis of Hyron IV he is the last Kal Nedis of the nation March * 9: Kassadar succeeeds Huthuhu as Semaj of Kyleria * 13: At the battle of Coalatti on planet Wennago during the Shrine Wars, Basaran Kiev breaks his leg during a infantry charge into Sniverian territory, he is forced to retire six days later. April * 7: Treaty of Zanderheim, Capricon signs a peace treaty with the Hylogan Directorate ending Capricon's part in the 17th Hylogan Boreluzian War after Capricon's economy begins to show fatigue. * 20: The Boreluzian Super-State is founded by Jadisne Alsor who refers herself as Bolliolucci LI on planet Yeliro, after a coup against Commissar: Varriek Sorko. Her goal is to unite all the Boreluzian Nations under a single throne. May * 6: Nearly all significant Boreluzian populations in the Sapphirian Sector advocate for war against alleged "Super State" * 18: The Viserak space Platform Vrak over Saphir is knocked out of orbit and replaced by the newer space station "Airava" June * 6: Nueva Perspectiva is founded by Idoya Zamorano on planet Zakuya in the Rigellian sector, it is the first Terran colony in that sector July *8: Regular communications between Mayana and Nueva Perspectiva is established * 27: Stellarussia reforms it's government from a military dictatorship to a militarist democracy August * 4: Meshaki forces decisively defeat the Sharinigans at the battle of Tashanga pass, precipitating the fall of the Xalackta Chiefdom of Chrysalvio * 19: UTSEA Explorer Innocenzo Selvaggia Bandoni colonizes planet X-127-A41 and found UTSEA Colony of Bandoni * 27: Bandoni Colony requires species deemed "Xenomorphs" to pay a living tax on the colony September * 11: Hargei Suevo (b.2399) former member of the Boreluzian Super-State is executed by Lava dip in the Hylogan Directorate * 26: Bandoni colony begins it's extermination of the Poricz species on the moon, "Calaku" of planet Bandoni October * 11: Li Wong of the District of the United States begins an uprising against the UTSEA, the Kaiser sends Antarctos Corps to pacify his forces, Wong (b.2455) is killed a month later. December *6: Zar Kor (b.2437) is executed by Railgun in teh Boreluzian Federation for conspiring with the Boreluzian Super State * 15: Meshaki Forces end their 3 year siege on Tashanga City and force the Xalackta to capitulate, Matriarch Seena deposes the Sharinigan Chief: "Satunga Orsin" as the dominant power on Chrysalvio * 17:Neyton Perreis is elected Kal Nedis of Castele Category:Years